Diamond in the Rough
by Kaneko Aikawa
Summary: IchiRuki AU Songfic - It was a typical night of clubhopping for Kurosaki Ichigo until he met and fell head over heals for a beautiful heiress who just happened to be interested in him! What are the chances? LEMON! Based the song by metal band, Airbourne


**Diamond in the Rough**

Hey everyone! I am glad that you guys are enjoying Incomplete Sorrows so far. I thought that I would take a break from that one because I have had this one in my mind for so long that I wanted to go ahead and write it. I was originally going to make a video of this one but since Youtube wouldn't take too kindly for it, I decided to make it a story instead.

I have had a lot of really positive reviews for the songfic Picture, mainly because of the lemony scenes that were in it. So I have decided to write another lemony IchiRuki story! Unlike Picture, however, this one will have two IchiRuki sex scenes and none of them will be with other people. After all, the song that it's based on is about this guy scoring with this girl even though she's rich and he's just a common everyday person.

There's another story that I'm planning on writing in the near future that would also be an Alternate Universe but this one will be centred around Hisagi and Matsumoto since I love that couple. You will hear more about that later on.

Anyway, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ichigo and Rukia since they are owned by Kubo Tite and the song lyrics are owned by the metal band, Airbourne.

_**~Ichigo's POV~**_

People call me a smooth operator. I guess it's because of how I interact with women sometimes, I don't know, but every time when I go clubbing on weekends and buy a round of drinks for myself, there's not one day when I don't flirt with a really gorgeous woman beside me. I'm just your sociable guy, I suppose, but it was that particular night when I really got far with a woman, a woman that you wouldn't even dream of making it with me.

It was the usual Saturday night at the local club in Karakura town. Hundreds of people were dancing to the hard techno beats the DJ was spinning while several people were drinking and socializing with friends.

_I had a dollar in my pocket  
And dirt on my hands_

I usually go to these things alone; it's better to just think and be lost in the noise all around you without having to interact with people. You could say that I prefer to be alone rather than be with the friends that I would see occasionally. It's a good way to think about life in general and all that bullshit. Yea, I know that I flirt with the occasional woman when I go to these things, but that's only when I really want to.

It was that night that I saw her – an angel of such a flawless nature. Her shoulder-length black hair flipped up at the edges; her captivating violet eyes shone like stars in the night sky. There wasn't much on her chest, but her legs – her beautiful legs graced by her flowing skirt – made up for that. Her smile seemed to have cast a spell on me; her laughter rang like music to my ears.

The bartender caught me fixated on her and spoke from behind the counter. "Ha! You're oglin' Miss Rukia Kuchiki, ain't ya?"

Startled, I sharply snapped back to reality and turned to face him. He was a man slightly older than I was with long blond hair and a toothy grin. "You know her?" I asked. I have heard that last name before, but where?

_She was a rich mans daughter  
Who didn't give a damn_

The bartender laughed once again. "Know her? Ya haven't been around much ain't ya? She's the heiress of the Kuchiki Corporation, a business firm here in Karakura. Everyone knows her as the richest gal in town!"

I gaped in surprise at his statement. So _that_ was where I heard that name! She was quite the big shot, wasn't she? But what was she doing here in a club like this?

"Yer probably wonderin' what she's doin' here," the bartender interrupted my thoughts as though he read my mind. "Even a rich gal needs to socialize. She comes here every chance she gets. Since her brother is busy with his work, she sneaks out to come here and she's quite the attraction."

"She sneaks out of her house?" I repeated, trying to piece everything together.

The bartender smirked in reply. "Yep! Her brother is very sullen, very cold but he's too wrapped up in managin' the company to even care about her whereabouts." Then he frowned. "However, he's quite the overprotective one though ever since their parents died and left the company to him. I heard he even had a wife who looked a lot like her but she died from some sickness or somethin'. Quite the story."

"How do you know all this?" I inquired.

The bartender's trademark smirk returned to his face. "Hey! Am I the bartender or am I not the bartender of this joint? You could say that I'm a bit of an observer when I see these things. Lots of people also talk and gossip about their daily lives so much that I can't help but eavesdrop on their conversations. Don't worry though. It's all harmless."

_She had all the boys talkin'  
With her fancy cat walkin'_

While he was answering my question, my eyes slowly averted back to her as she walked with flawless grace. However, a pang of jealousy erupted from my gut as I watched a man with long, crimson hair and tribal-like tattoos walk up to her to flirt with her. Her gorgeous smile graced her face as she conversed with him. Unconsciously, my hand balled up in a fist so tight that my knuckles grew white from the pressure.

The bartender noticed this and chuckled. "No surprise that you like her," he remarked, "a lot of guys do, so I hate to say that ya got a lot of competition there."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't really care to be honest. One way or another I am going to be the one for her."

"Well good luck there. Gonna head back to work so have fun!" The bartender walked off to some people a few feet away from me and took their orders while I continued to stare at her. This time she was conversing with a younger man with dyed white hair and blue eyes. I sipped my beer as I stared with loathing for this man.

I wanted to go up there and talk to her myself in order to win her over, but there was some kind of nervousness within me that kept me from walking over there. I just did not know why that was the case for I had always been confident enough to talk to women every time I came here. Why was it so different this time?

Another thought entered my brain. Maybe I was just not good enough for her. After all, she _was_ rich and I am this normal guy who works part time at my dad's clinic. I'm just way out of her league so she is probably better off with these other clowns that were trying to make a pass at her. That could be it so I was better off finding someone new, someone who was at the same social status as I am…if it were that simple. Damn, was she ever perfect!

"Hi." A voice snapped me out of my thoughts as my head turned towards the source. I could almost swear that my heart jumped up to my throat as she was standing there in front of me. I tried to swallow my pride as I said a nervous, "H-hey."

"I don't suppose you would buy me a drink," she requested with her charming smile. Was she trying to make a pass at me or something? I tried to find my voice to reply something to her until she spoke again. "Or maybe I could find someone else…"

"N-no!" I stammered as I interrupted her. She raised an eyebrow towards me. "I would love to. Hang on," I said as I raised my finger to alert the bartender of my presence and he strutted towards us with his wide toothy grin. "Hello there," he greeted as he eyed Rukia with keen interest. "What would such a pretty li'l lady such as yerself like to have?"

"I'll just have a beer please," she replied as she winked at me. A small blush found its way to my cheeks before I shook it off in protest.

The bartender poured her a frothy glass of the amber liquid and I paid the tab as she immediately took a sip.

"So," she began as she crossed her beautifully shaven legs. I could almost swear that she intentionally brushed one of her feet against my leg, but I shrugged that off and gave her my full attention. "What's your name?"

Damn, her voice was so angelic that it was hard for me to find my voice. "My…name is…beautiful angel," I stammered and she made a face. "No! I mean, my name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki," I corrected as I held out a hand, blushing in embarrassment.

She laughed as she shook it. "Rukia Kuchiki. You have a good sense of humour, Ichigo, and I like that. All the other guys are so plain that they are boring, but you…something is different about you."

All I could do was stare at her. Did she really mean that or was she drunk from her beer? I had noticed that she only drank a small amount of beer, but I highly doubted that it was enough to get her drunk. I could probably have misheard her.

"Really?" I smiled sheepishly, trying so hard to fight off the blush that tinted my face.

She nodded. "Yep. Since you're one of these normal everyday people, I would assume since I'm rich, it would be a hard for you to believe that. I'm not that type of girl who would go for those snobby rich or well-off bastards who only want me just because I am the same social status as they are. Then there are people with the same status as you who would rather want to be with me for my money. I would rather go for someone normal and just _be_ normal. Since my Nii-sama is out on a business trip, I thought that I would sneak out to have a bit of fun and be a normal person for once."

"But why me though?" I asked, still not certain why she would go for someone like me. "Surely, I could be one of those guys who would use you for your money…hypothetically. How do you know that I'm special since we just met?"

Rukia laughed. "Woman's intuition, I guess. I just…have a strong feeling that you could be one who would love me for who I am, even though we just met. Also, you do seem kind of cute and _much_ more handsome than any of these guys who are here."

I watched her with keen interest as she took a long sip of her beer. She licked her lips as she set her glass back down. "Thank you so much for buying it for me," she said with her charming smile while I took a drink of my beer before setting it down. "Yea, no problem," I replied, taking in her tiny yet amazing appearance.

During the time we talked, I felt that we were the only ones that were inside the club. Nothing else mattered; it was just us, and I fell in love with her with every moment. Even though we just met, I felt like I've known her forever.

After what seemed like talking for hours while drinking our beers, she seductively leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "Do you want to take me home?"

There was a slight slur in her voice for she was drunk and I felt a little buzzed myself after drinking the entire glass mug of my beer. Her sexy voice made me want her more, and with a question like that, it seemed as though she was granting my wish.

I smirked and took her hand. "Sure, you live close to here or something?"

She giggled. "Well, Karakura isn't very big and I sure wouldn't mind walking."

I got off our stool and she automatically stood up with me. "Then let's go," I suggested, feeling dizzy from the alcohol.

The bartender waved us from behind his counter while we were heading for the door. "Come again!"

I turned around and returned his wave before escorting my beautiful, wealthy companion through the door.

We laughed and joked while we staggered through the sidewalk, enjoying each other's company like two old friends who had just gone out drinking together. I could not remember the last time I had an enjoyable moment like this. It was definitely a moment that I would never forget.

_But it was me who took her home  
And gave her bed a good rockin'_

**~Third Person~**

When they arrived to her vast home, they sneaked through the gate and then sneaked quietly through the door. By that time, Rukia was already grinding into Ichigo and kissing his neck, desperate for a good fuck. She took him by the hand and led him upstairs to her room. He did not have the time to look around because all what he was focused on was her.

As soon as they stepped into her room, she locked the door and threw herself upon him, kissing his mouth passionately and desperately. He returned the kiss, tasting her sweet lips and moaning softly. His hands lowered to her butt outside her skirt, feeling the supple cheeks on the other side of the fabric. His erection grew harder with every moment during their foreplay, and just like she was, he was desperate to have her.

Rukia pealed off Ichigo's jacket and threw it on the floor while teasing his lips with a desperate kiss. Her leg rubbed against his in anticipation as he quickly undid the buttons of her blouse and threw that onto the floor. She reciprocated the action with his shirt and stared in awe at his bare chest and licked her lips as she studied every curved muscle that graced his physique.

Ichigo was too impatient with her bra that he ripped it off her chest and gazed wide-eyed at her erect nipples. Snaking his arm around her waste, he slightly and gently tossed her on the bed, grabbed both of her breasts and buried his face in each of them, licking and sucking them gently. Rukia groaned in appeasement as she ran her hands up and down his back, tracing the outlines of his hard but smooth muscles.

Ichigo undid the zipper of her skirt and yanked it off of her along with the panties, gawking at her fabulous figure that was fit for a tiny model. She gave him a seductive look as she allowed him to examine every curve of her. She was anxious to have him enter her and she would not mind it if he fucked her hard.

Although it was reading her mind, Ichigo's throbbing cock was anxious to start fucking her right away, but he wanted to taste her first. He brought his lips to her pussy, feeling the warmth radiating from her delicate folds, and kissed her clit slowly.

She gave out a moan as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Taste it, Ichigo," she purred in a sexy, pleasurable voice and Ichigo did what she was told.

He ran his tongue across her clit, tasting the sweet juices of her pussy. She moaned with pleasure and pleaded for more as his tongue entered the opening, earning a gasp from her. She bucked her hips and continued her pleas, growing hornier than ever. Ichigo sucked the juices and licked the walls of her pussy, enjoying the sweet taste.

_That at the end of the day  
Honey when it's all said and done_

I can't get enough of that Diamond in the Rough

Wanting her to have a little taste as well, he crawled up to her and kissed her deeply. Their tongues danced as she tasted her juices intently, feeling his warm hands brush up and down her small body, moaning every time.

She brought her hands up to his jeans and undid the fly, pulling down the unwanted piece of clothing along with his boxers only to gape at his amazing erect penis. He smirked in amusement. "Like it?"

She beamed in response. "Absolutely, but I think I would like it better when it's inside me."

Ichigo smirked and licked his index finger. As he stuck it up her pussy, he said, "Well that could be arranged." Rukia moaned in response but was slightly disappointed when he took it out. He licked two fingers and stuck them in her vagina, scissoring her tight walls to gain access for him to enter. Rukia gasped with pain and pleasure as her orifice stretched with his wet fingers.

When he took the fingers out again, she bit her lip as she prepared for his cock to plough into her – her entire body tingling with excitement as he prepared for entry. As he was about to enter her, Ichigo into her eyes and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Oh yes," she replied seductively as he stuck his erect penis inside her and slowly moved in and out of her so that she could adjust. She moaned with pleasure as the thrusts started to increase. She spread her legs for easier access and Ichigo started to thrust harder and faster. They brought their mouths together for a deep kiss as he increased his thrusts, earning a moan from her each time.

"Oh Ichigo, yes! Don't stop! Ahhhh!!!' Rukia moaned as Ichigo's scrotum slammed into her legs with each hard thrust. He kissed her neck, causing Rukia's body to overcome with chills of pleasure.

Ichigo was pumping into her as hard and fast as he could and she was really enjoying this. She bucked her hips as a gesture for her keep going as she kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth.

Ichigo stopped kissing her for a moment because he was really close to shooting into her. He raised his head and arched his back as he slammed his hips into her, growling softly as he was moments away from his orgasm. As expected, semen shot into her and she screamed as she too had her orgasm.

They panted as they enjoyed their moment of bliss and sweat glistened from their bodies. Ichigo lay next to her and covered them both with her covers. Rukia snuggled close to Ichigo and a tired smile graced her face. "That was absolutely fantastic," she commented.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her affectionately. "Yea," he replied, "I hope you don't mind if I stay here with you. After all, I'm too tired to get up and get dressed."

Rukia chuckled. "I understand. Besides, I don't want you to leave."

Ichigo smirked. "Then we've got an agreement here because I don't want to leave your side either." He kissed the base of her neck gently. "Good night, Rukia. I love you."

"I love you too, Ichigo. Good night."

They immediately fell asleep in each other's arms, enjoying their newfound love for each other.

_Early next morning I woke up naked and beat  
And as the sun was rising  
She was still lookin' like a treat_

The next morning, the sun's golden rays flooded into the room and Ichigo stretched and stirred before slowly opening his eyes. His head was slightly pounding from being slightly drunk the night before, but he still remembered the pleasure that came as soon as he and Rukia stepped in her room.

His tired eyes slowly averted to her sleeping figure and a small smile graced his lips. He could not get over how unbelievably gorgeous she looked when she lay beside him – wisps of long raven hair partially covering her eyes.

I stuck my finger in the honey

_Threw my dollar in the well_

_And when I made my wish_

_You know it was clear as a bell_

He traced his fingers gently over her smooth skin, feeling her gentle curves intently. With every touch, he could feel his erection growing hard again. Licking his lips seductively, he slowly ran his fingers down to her still wet vagina and gently buried his fingers inside her delicate folds. He lightly touched his lips behind her neck, giving her butterfly kisses along the base.

Rukia moaned softly as she slowly awoke from her sleep. She enjoyed the gentle touches that her newfound lover was giving her and had anticipated him to give her more.

"Good morning, angel," Ichigo greeted with a smile as Rukia slowly flipped herself around so that she could face him; he took his finger out of her vagina so that she could turn around easily.

She pouted. "Why did you stop?"

"Oh…" Ichigo was slightly embarrassed. "You wanted me to continue?"

She smirked to let him know her answer. He copied her smirk and uncovered their bodies so that he could have better access. Then he trailed kisses down her body, making her moan and run her fingers along his chest.

Before he could reach her pussy though, he flipped himself around so that his head was facing her pussy and she was facing his erection. "You can suck it too if you like," he suggested and she did not hesitate to take the throbbing erection into her mouth and started to lick the tip before gradually and slowly pushing the shaft into her mouth. Ichigo moaned a little as he stuck his tongue through Rukia's nether folds, tasting the sweet juices that still secreted out of her.

The pleasure that Ichigo was giving Rukia motivated her to suck harder and faster, moaning each time. Ichigo managed to place a hand on his lover's head while she increased her speed, and he sucked and licked at her clit harder.

His erection throbbed to the point where he would orgasm at any moment, so he stopped giving her oral so that they would change positions – Rukia on her hands and knees in front of Ichigo. Since the heiress's pussy was already very wet, there was no need to lubricate.

_That at the end of the day  
Honey when it's all said and done_

He entered his penis inside her orifice slowly and gently, earning a soft moan from his lover. Grabbing her ass firmly, he began to move in and out of her starting with a slow pace and then gradually increased the hardness and speed of his thrusts. Rukia moved her hips with every thrust while she moaned, breathed and panted in the same rhythm.

I can't get enough of that Diamond in the Rough

_I can't get enough; I'm your Diamond in the Rough_

Smacking Rukia's ass, Ichigo was fucking her hard now – as hard as he was doing so the night before. He was so close to his orgasm he could feel it. Realizing this, he thrust harder than he ever did, earning plenty of screams and moans from the girl in front of him.

"Oh Ichigo! Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder! Oh yes! Ahhhhhhh!"

Rukia was so caught up in the moment that she lost track of the number of orgasms she had. She just loved the feeling of Ichigo's penis penetrating her harder and faster, and she did not care what her Nii-sama would say. Ichigo was hers and she was his, and that was all that mattered.

_I can't get enough of that Diamond in the Rough_

_I can't get enough; I'm your Diamond in the Rough_

Ichigo was on the edge of his peak and as he penetrated her as hard as possible, his seed exploded into her and he growled with triumph. Both of them panted as waves of pleasure washed over them and sweat glistened on their bodies.

After taking several deep breaths, Ichigo pulled his penis out of her and wiped the excess semen from her orifice with her blanket.

Rukia sat on his lap and rested her head against his chest, causing him to automatically wrap his arms around her. "That was great," she breathed as she rested her head against his chest wearily.

That was when Ichigo realized something. He was worried about Rukia's brother coming home at any moment.

Rukia noticed the distant look in his eyes and turned around to look into his eyes. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

Ichigo sighed as he traced his fingertips across her shoulders. "I'm worried, Rukia. When does your brother come back from his trip?"

"A couple days," she replied, but the look of worry was still in his eyes. She smiled as she brushed his cheeks with a small hand. "Don't worry, Ichigo. We will figure something out. After all, nothing is going to stop us from being together. We will show Nii-sama."

Ichigo nodded and kissed her gently. "Yea, I guess so. I just want to be with you for as long as it takes."

"We will," she smiled as she curled up into her lover's arms. "I promise you, Ichigo, we will be together for as long as possible."

Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around her once again; rays of hope filling his heart. _We'll make this work_, he thought to himself as he held her tightly, _one way or another, we will make it work._

By that moment, she fell asleep in his arms, breathing deeply and contently. Brushing a hand through her hair, Ichigo gently and quietly laid her on the bed and under the covers before cuddling up beside her.

"I love you, Rukia," he whispered in her ear and then fell asleep beside her.

Awww, that was so sweet! I do apologize for the seemingly rushed ending, but I do admit that was a fun story to write! And yes, there was even some 69 action going on there, which barely anyone had ever done.

Say, would anyone fancy a sequel? Review and let me know! I do have a sequel in mind for this one, but I want to hear (or read rather) what you guys have in mind. The sequel will be a romantic comedy and will feature Ichigo and Rukia trying to convince Byakuya that their relationship is worth having.

Anyway, let me know about that and I will have chapter 15 of Incomplete Sorrows done later on this week as I started that one today!

Take care, guys!


End file.
